


The Devil's Advocate

by electriceell



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Language, Lots of Cursing, Post-Season/Series 02, because Karen Page, idk it just sort of happened, reconciliation-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/pseuds/electriceell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, when Karen comes to Foggy, up in arms about Matt's secret identity, he finds himself defending Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Advocate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daredevil Bingo prompt "devil's advocate"  
> I ended up writing this in like three 20 minute bursts because grad school time tables, so I'm really sorry if it reads a bit choppily.

It’s not a position Foggy ever expected to be in, but here he is, defending Matt’s alter ego to a rather enraged Karen. She’s pacing back in forth in Foggy’s (tiny) living room kicking the coffee table every time she passes it, shouting about loyalty and fake friendships and fucking liars who fucking pretend they’re blind.

“Not to take away from your Matt rage, believe me, I’ve experienced plenty of it and had no one to rant to about it, but, you know, he is actually blind.”

“Really, Foggy? That’s what you want to point out? Not that he kept his super senses and alter ego a secret from me, even while we were dating, and he lied to you for, what, a little less than a decade? Sure, his eyes don’t work, but he can see with his other senses. He fucking flips off buildings and… and… and fights ninjas and whatever the fuck else. Doesn’t that seem like a pretty fucking big thing NOT to mention?”

“Oh, I definitely agree, but, you know, there wasn’t ever really a good way for him to bring it up. Working “hey, I knew you were innocent because I could hear your heart,” into conversation isn’t exactly easy. He… he tried to tell me about it, after I found out, but I didn’t listen. I’m guessing you were the same?”

“Why would I sit around a listen to Matt fucking Murdock, Mr. Truth and Justice through the law who turns out to be a god damn vigilante? He’s a hypocrite and a liar and an ass and fuck, I just want to punch him but I can’t because his face is a damn collage of bruises because he fucking saved my life again.”

Foggy sighs. The rage is so familiar, but hearing it coming from Karen makes it all sound a little strained to him. It’s an odd thing that he fixated on, the ‘realness’ of Matt’s blindness. He is NPL; he was in a tragic accident that claimed his sight. And he understands Karen’s rage, even supports it, but he finds himself seeing holes in the anger fueled logic.

“You know, Karen, he really does believe that. He wants truth and justice through the law, but, well, you know that that isn’t always possible. Without a little vigilante intervention, best-case scenario, you would be in jail for murder, worst case, six feet under. And you know that. And I know that.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Foggy!” Karen’s laugh is shrill and a little cruel and Foggy feels like he can hear what’s left of her composure ripping at the seams. “You’re really standing there, telling **me** that Matt deserves a break. Matt, who you basically told to go fuck himself during Frank’s trial; Matt, who you’ve cut out of your life on at least two occasions; Matt, who you haven’t spoken to in months. Or did you guys hook up and not tell me? Don’t spare my feelings.” Karen practically spits out the last remark.

“God, no Karen. Matt and I haven’t spoken since… before he even told you. But, I don’t know, he saved you and he’s saved a lot of people and he’s a fucked up shit, but he’s also been through a lot of fucked up shit, you know?” 

“No, I don’t, because no one fucking tells me anything, but fine.”

“Karen… I can’t tell you Matt’s stuff, but you know how he is. He’s so closed off to the world and, well, there are a lot of very good reasons for that.” Foggy’s always wondered just how much this “Stick” did to Matt. Nothing good, was the clear answer, but wow, now that Foggy let’s his mind wander, boy does it take off. Tears well up as all those possibilities rush through his mind.

Karen is taken aback by the sudden wave of emotions and falters for a moment before stopping her pacing to pull Foggy into a hug.

“I get it. Matt’s past is full of bad shit and that’s upsetting, but Fogs, that doesn’t give him a right to lie to you or I, okay?” Karen’s hand trails soothing lines up and down Foggy’s back.

“You’re right, but… but it’s way more complicated than that. You have to understand that there’s more to Matt than the sweet, shy man who dated you and the bloodthirsty vigilante that saved you. He’s complicated and he’s… well he’s fucked up and I fucked up and it made shit all fucked up and you didn’t need to be pulled into our shit storm. But Matt, he’s a good man. And he may have lied but he’s not a, what did you say? ‘fucking liar who fucking pretended he’s blind’? And he’s our friend.”

“Seriously, Foggy. Please explain to me why, when I’m finally at a point where I need to be angry about Matt’s stupid shitty-ness you decide to go soft on him?” Resignation is laced in Karen’s voice. She knows the trust, that Foggy could say all those things, but hearing someone else say them? It was too much. He’s so used to protecting Matt and maybe that’s what Matt needs. Karen just isn’t ready for that; isn’t ready to give up her anger. “You’re going to go see him, aren’t you?”

“Well, I’m presuming you don’t want to see him, so yea, I figured I’d go over there rather than invite him here.” Foggy hastily adds, “You’re welcome to stay here, of course.” 

“No, you know what, I want to see him. I’m angry, actually I’m really fucking angry, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hear him out. If you want to have him come here so we can hear his side of the story. Send out the bat signal or, what would be the Daredevil equivalent? The devil signal?”

“Wow, Matt will love that one. Actually, no he’d hate it and obsess about how he has the devil in him and how he’s a terrible human being. So maybe don’t bring that up.”

“Fine.” Karen sighs; it’s going to be a long night. “God, never thought you’d play the Devil’s advocate, Foggy.”

“Neither did I.”

**Author's Note:**

> get it? Foggy was playing devil's advocate and being an advocate for the (dare)devil???
> 
> I know. The pun is terrible. Please forgive me.


End file.
